


Fairy Tales Don't Exist

by DollEyedExistence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark lives in a world where Faeries exist and they're nothing like how they're depicted in Fairy Tales, Myths, or the like. For the past decade or more, humans have taken the Faeries into Slavery, making them do their dirty work. They are not treated kindly. Not being able to sit back any long to watch the abuse done to the creatures, Tony teams up with one of the Faeries, Loki as well as his best friend Steve Rogers to help fight the Faerie Slavery and end it once and for all. Or at least ending the slavery on his father's own land until he has the power to end it every where else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

For centuries humans have sold the less fortunate into slavery. And now, for the past twenty years, my kind, the humans, have found a new race to sell. Faeries. You know the short, fun loving creatures from the fairy tales and myths about them? Well, the real faeries are different. They do have magic, which we use to our advantage quite a lot. Yet, we've found a way to bound them so they can't actually use it against us. They also have wings like most stories say they do. They aren't short though. They’re actually normal height. And they’re not as peppy and happy and cheerful as one would think.

In fact, the faeries are unhappy, depressing creatures. I don’t blame them. I’d be that way too if I had been taken from my home and forced to be the slave of some grubby human. Don’t get me wrong, I've seen a few who still have real smiles, but most of them just walk around faking it. It’s because if they don’t or doing something wrong or even talk back, they get punished.

No, I’m not talking slaps or anything of the kind. I’m talking about them being leashed and starved. Some have even gone so far as to have their wings broken or ripped completely off. Sometimes even lacerations caused by knife and other various things of the like are done to them. 

All of it is just sickening. Something needs to be done and soon. These poor, innocent creatures have done nothing to deserve this. They deserve to be happy once more, to live a life without slavery or wondering if they will be starving tonight like various other nights. We’re not nice to their species just because they’re different, and that definitely needs to stop. Only thing is, there hasn't exactly been an open or easy way to even try so far.

I'm going to do everything in my power to do what I can. I can no longer sick back and watch these creatures be slowly tortured to death. If I have to do it one property at a time, I will. Fearless is my middle name. Well, alright, it's actually Edwards, but you get my point. As a Stark, I am not going to let our name continue on as one who continuously owned Faeries. That will end with me and it will end now. I am going to do everything in my power to make this part of the world a better place. Even if it lands me in jail or worse, kills me.

My name is Anthony Stark and the slavery ends with me. I am will be the one to stop this insanity. That's a promise.


	2. Apologies

Sorry everyone! Everything has been so hectic lately that I almost forgot about this! Just letting you all know that I am currently working on the first chapter and it should be out soon. Although, not sure just how soon it will be. But keep checking back for the update!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a work in progress from quite some time now. It started out as a novel that had been planned and written out from boredom during class, the prologue and chapter 1 being the only parts completed. I recently got the idea to turn it into a fanfiction based around Tony and Loki. I could see Tony being the one to despise how his father as well as the other owners treat the Faeries and finding a way for them to stop the torture and abuse of the creatures.
> 
> I apologize for this being so short, but it is only the prologue! I promise chapter one will be a lot longer!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
